Episode 5302 (22nd May 2009)
Plot David’s concern for Eric grows when he is subdued in the café. Leyla is thrilled that Eric's campaign seems to have hit the buffers, but David can’t muster the same enthusiasm. After struggling with some heavy lifting at the factory Eric sits down in some pain and Val insists they go to the hospital. David interrupts them and Eric tries to put on a brave face, blaming his condition on incessant election baiting from David and Leyla. David is hurt and leaves, allowing Val and Eric to dash to the hospital. He is taken for an ECG scan and Val is told he's had a suspected minor heart attack. Addressing her concerns, Val tells Eric to pull out of the election or risk further damage to his health. Elsewhere, Mark struggles to write his vows ahead of the ceremony. As the preparations spiral around him Mark tries to remain focussed on giving Natasha the day she deserves. Cain is served by Maisie in the Woolpack and hints that she should take him as her guest. Though tempted, Maisie backs off when Natasha spots them together. Natasha takes another opportunity to mark Cain's card, but he laughs off her threats and smugly says he’ll see her at the ceremony. Realising she's getting nowhere, Natasha calls in Mark who confronts Cain in the toilets. When Cain refuses to back off Maisie, Mark states that he’ll do anything to stop him. Meanwhile, Ashley is shocked when he picks up Laurel’s bag and Nicola’s ultrasound picture falls out. He thrusts it in front of Laurel expecting an explanation but is frustrated when she calmly replaces it in her bag. Ashley persists and Laurel confesses that the baby is Nicola's. Laurel is uneasy when Ashley is relieved that she isn’t the one that is pregnant. When questioned, Ashley admits his fear that if they had another child it might die like Daniel did. Laurel worries that they want different things and that their marriage might be in trouble. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Field *The Woolpack - Public bar and men's toilets *Pollard & Pollard - Office *The Grange B&B - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ward Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,500,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes